Beauty and the grey troll:A River and Rosie's story
by mariahdoby13
Summary: Heres my parody of Beauty and the beast Princess Rosie sacrifice herself to save her father King Branch from a grey troll. She has to live their Will she lovehim or not?
1. chapter 1

**Hello again today I wrote a new story I just wrote in my things.**

 **I hope you like this chapter I'm working on Demon and Me and my other stories**

Once upon time, there live a king and Queen. There names are

King Clover and Queen Spring.

One day, They expected a baby boy. When he was born, who had blue skin like Clover, and blue hair like Spring. When the son Prince River was born grew stubborn. Spoiled selfish and unkind.

Clover was ill and passes away, Queen Spring was devastated and grieving losing her husband. Prince River doesn't care.

Then one night unexpected intrude arrive in the castle seeking shelter from the storm.

She offered Prince River a single rose, To return Shelter.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince near get the gift I'm turn the old woman the way she told him for beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again. The woman's ugliness melted away and become the beautiful enchantress.

The prince tries to apologize but it's too late for she had seen that there's no love in him for his punishment you transform him into a grey troll and curse the castle that no one would live there... shame from his monsters form, the grey troll concealed himself Inside of the castle. With a magic mirror, The rose in the class but the roads she had offered was truly an enchanted Rose if you love another it would bloom on his 22nd birthday if not he would remain doom is a grey troll for a long time.

He fell into despair but who would ever love a gray troll?...

 **Here it is** **everyone I hope you like this prologue? Thank you it's my first story I mean second thank you everyone**


	2. Rosie To the royal science fair

**Hello everyone it's me again updated the story sorry for waiting here it is.**

 **It's actually based on Black raiders version I try not to copy but I'm sorry! I'm trying not too.**

Princess Rosie the daughter of Queen Poppy and King Branch, she loves reading parting scrap booking story teller.

She looks like Poppy. But her pink hair and blue on top, she wears a blue headband with blue flowers on it. She wears a blue summer dress over it with a green vest that was given from her father.

She was telling the troll children about the grey troll.

"And now one will never enter the grey troll's castle."

The troll children gasped.

"Rosie, he's not real." The orange troll with pink hair dreads, she wears a white tank top and white shorts.

"Oh he is..." the troll gasped

"Ok, ok enough your dad was grey. Before he regained his colors." The troll said. Rosie then said. "Oh Flower. This book could have answers." Rosie said, while giggled.

Rosie was walking finding books about the grey troll.

The red troll with brown hair wore a brown rag old pants.

His name is Wood, they call him the sly hunter who loves Princess Rosie.

He went up to her, who is reading a book.

"Why hello, Rosie." Wood greeted flirting.

Rosie then look at him from her book.

"Hi, Wood." Rosie greeted as she continued reading a book.

Wood took the book. Rosie was annoyed. "Wood can I have my book please?..." she asked politely try not to get angry.

Wood was still looking at the book.

"Why would you read this?! There's no pictures!" " well some people have imagination it's a good book." Wood gives her book back. "Princess it's about time to stop reading those books, and pay attention, to me."

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Look Wood I have to go. My mom and Dad are probably worried about me. Bye Wood." Rosie goes to her pod as she walks.

"Soon you'll be my wife..." Wood said smirking.

Rosie was walking in her pod

Poppy and Branch are discussing about royal duties.

"Hello, Mom and Dad."

Branch and Poppy looked at their daughter.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hey, Rosie. How was your trip of the library?" Branch asked.

Rosie place her books on the table. "I got new books...Dad?...Do you think I'm odd?..." Rosie asked. Branch looked at her confused along with Poppy.

"You?...Odd?...We never see you being odd. You're our daughter a beautiful princess. Why would you say that?." Branch asked concerned. "Oh...It's something, I thought...There's no one I talk to and have common too..."

"What about Wood?" Branch asked.

"Yeah but he's rude, trying to flirt with me and saying I'll be his queen...But dad he's not the right for me."

Poppy and Branch hugged their daughter.

"Don't worry love, you got us." Poppy said. Rosie then smiled.

"Yeah, true that. I love you guys."

She hugged them tight.

Poppy and Branch returned the embraces hugged to their daughter.

"We love you too Rosie." Poppy said.

Branch was busy getting his stuff packed for the adventure.

Cooper was a horse to help him ride.

Harper got the stuff for him, Poppy hugged her husband tight.

Branch hugged back.

"Be safe Branch." Poppy said.

"I will love, I'll be ok Cooper by side."

Rosie hugged her dad as he hugged back. "I'll miss you."

Branch then chuckled. "I'll miss you too. But I'll come back tomorrow. I promise. Anything for something? When I come back?" Branch asked. Rosie then smiled. "I'll have a Rose dad, to memorizes the live between you and mom."

Branch chuckled ruffled his daughter's blue and pink hair. As she giggled.

"Ok I'll get it for you sweetheart." He said as Cooper began to move.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Branch!"

"Bye my love! Bye Rosie!"

He said riding to the fair. Thinking everyone loves his inventions.

 **Here you go everyone I'll update more of I had time, I have finals, and I have busy stuff in the Wattpad. And something I'm going to bed I'll update more good night. Everybody. Zzz**


	3. Shelter and trapped

**Hello again everybody I'm back I have finals coming up soon I'm working on updates fast as I can I'll try to get it done soon as possible I try not to rush. If it's okay it's a little simulator**

 **Or anything.**

Branch was looking at the map,

Cooper was feeling uncomfortable seeing this.

"Uh...Branch we should go the other way because it's scary!"

Cooper said fearfully wanted to go back.

"Wait Cooper there's got to be short cut..."

Branch looking at the map

Cooper was walking in the woods.

It was cold the sun is down snowing outside.

Cooper was concerned,

"Strange...It doesn't snow in the summer...?"

Cooper said scared. "I don't know Cooper, but don't interrupt..."

Branch was reading the map suddenly they hear Eninacs growling.

Cooper's face went pale chills down his spine.

Branch heard howling. Branch looks above his map to see dark forest snow around.

Cooper terrifiedly walks to go home suddenly he bumped over the trees comes out was bats. Swarmed around him and Branch.

"Ah!! I can't see!"

"Cooper! Watch-"

Branch was cut off by being thrown out of the cart as Cooper ran off with the invention.

Branch gets up painfully, and see Cooper was gone.

"Cooper?...Cooper!"

Then he heard snarling. He turned to see wolves coming towards him. Branch gasped as he ran fasts as he could in fear.

He saw a castle.

It Was bigger, there's light.

The blue troll made it and close the gate as one of the eninac almost bite him.

Branch backed up in fear as he ran fasts as he could. He tripped over and landed on the door.

Branch wakes up felt his head throbbing in pain.

He gets up as he went in, he was tired, hungry, scared of Cooper ditching him and missing Poppy and his daughter.

"Um, hello?...I'm lost...I lost my friend Cooper he's in the woods somewhere..." Branch said Anxiously.

A female troll with grey skin wearing a purple dress.

With beautiful blue eyes. "You poor man. You are welcome here sir."

Branch backed up scared.

"Who said that?!!"

"Right here sir."

He turned around and saw the female grey troll. Branch jumped back in fear.

"W-Who are you?!..." Branch asked scared. "Don't be afraid sir I am Spring." She introduce herself.

Branch looked at her as he calms down.

"Phew...Nice to meet you Spring, I am King Branch of the troll tree." Branch introduce himself.

"I see you are the king Branch."

Branch recognizes the voice.

He turn and sees the grey troll who he remembers.

Who is a backstabber, coward sell out!

"Creek?!!!"

Branch tense up in anger ready to hurt him.

Spring pulled him away from him.

"Wait Mate, I know you're angry I'm sorry...You're majesty... it's been years I am sorry."

"Sorry can't count! You almost takes us to the Bergens! And did to hurt all of us! And-"

"Enough! My dad did this he didn't mean to!"

The grey troll with a goatee and long hair went up to him

And The youngest was around 19 or early 20s wearing pants grey. Looks like Creek.

"Please, your majesty are dad didn't mean to do that on you in the past. Since that day he didn't mean to."

"Who are you?..."

"I am Raven, the son of Creek this My little brother. CJ."

"Hello sir!"

"Uh...Nice to meet you too."

"Nice your majesty you needed to place to stay since the storm is brewing. Let's get you in."

Spring said. Taking him to a room comfy chair by the fire.

Branch sat there feeling relaxed.

A grey llama troll gave him a plate of tea.

"Hi there! I'm Lyric! Just pretend this is your own home."

Lyric said as Branch nodded.

Two female grey trolls gave him a blanket.

"I'm Esperanza." She bowed

"I'm Autumn!" She bowed too.

"Nice to meet you too." Branch said smiling.

Raven put more wood in the fire.

"There! That keep your warm your majesty."

"Thank you. You guys are very nice here."

"Thank you sir."

A grey troll went up to him.

"Hello I'm Glitz, your welcome here sir. Just kick back!"

"Relax." Spring said

"And sta-"

Lyric didn't have to chance to finished. Suddenly a loud bang bursts the door.

Chills down Branch's spine.

"Oh! Master!" Spring said

"Oh no..." CJ said.

Raven, Glitz, CJ and Spring went up to the figure.

"Please sir-"

"It's my fault..." CJ said scared.

"No it's my brother's fault! It's mine!" Raven said.

"Now wait a minute it's not the boys fault-"

"SILENCE!" The figure yelled.

As they stop in fear.

Branch saw A length of black hair wrapped around the chair to turn. To see The fear in his blue eyes to see he never seen before.

A grey troll with dark black hair and grey skin he wear a brown vest and black shorts.

Giving him a scary stern look.

Branch was terrified.

"Who are you?! And why are in my castle?!..." The grey troll asked angrily.

Branch was too scared to say something.

"I...I..."

The grey troll grabbed him by his leafy vest, pulling him close. Branch was terrified.

"Well then spit it out?!"

The grey troll yelled like the sound of venom spitting in his words.

"Your majesty please he's the king of the troll tree!" Raven said.

"I don't care! He's out!"

The grey troll said angrily.

"Please! The storm is bad out there!" Spring said. " besides

An Eninac Will get him! Please?..."

The grey troll grumbled.

"Alright Fine! He can stay!"

"I-I'll just get my things tomorrow." Branch said scared.

The next morning.

Branch wakes up and goes downstairs, and sees the servants gave him breakfast.

"Good morning, your majesty!" CJ said grinning.

Branch smiled softly. "Good morning."

Spring and others made pancakes, bacon, eggs and waffles and gave it to him.

"Thank you."

Branch eats it. "You are very nice. I thought your master is angry at all of you?" Branch asked.

Spring then said. "Well, he had a troubled pass for 13 years...it's hard to deal with it if you don't understand?..." she said.

"No it's okay, I went through too...I lost my grandma From a bergen when I was five, I was grey for 20 years but I met princess Poppy. She regained my color. So I am the king and I had a beautiful daughter." Branch said.

"That's nice to have a royal family." Spring said.

Branch smiled and nodded.

"You can use the horse to get you home." She said as Branch smiled again. "Thank you." He said.

Branch was walking with the horse.

He sees a beautiful garden. It was filled with pink and red and white roses.

He smiled to see it he noticed red

Roses.

That made him remember something.

"Rosie! She wanted those roses."

Branch gets off the horse and went up to the roses.

He turn from his right and left.

"If the master's ok if I can take one."

Branch pulled out a knife and began to cut one.

"That works for her."

Before he would leave suddenly a length of black hair grabbed him and pinned him to the brick wall painfully.

Branch yelped. He saw the grey troll marched up to him.

"How dare you?! After I gave you! And you repay me?!" The grey troll said angrily.

"I...I...I'm sorry! I didn't know?!"

Branch stammered.

"Your a thief! You will stay in my dungeon!"

The grey troll grabbed the blue troll and dragged him.

"Wait What about my wife and my daughter?!..." Branch asked worried about them.

"Maybe they'll think about what you did?!"

Branch was sadden what would Rosie and Poppy know he'll be gone.

"I'm sorry Poppy...Rosie..."

He said tears spill down his eyes.

 **Done Ps Black raider sorry about this story I wrote since I read yours I had lot of ideas sorry I'm so sorry. I'll update the story but different btw can I borrow your story I'm sorry I try not to steal or anything**

 **It is my chapter but sorry I wrote it to inspire the story of yours but I'll update different**

 **And thank you for liking my story everyone**


	4. Taking places

**Hello again I was writing an idea of the story I was trying to make details to it sorry for waiting everyone. Sorry**

 **Here's my story**

Wood was wearing a black suit and tie ready for his wedding with Rosie.

He went up to everyone in the wedding the wedding cake and everything.

"Thank you everyone to come to my wedding. I better go in there and propose to the princess." He said smiling all of the male trolls were laughing the The ladies were crying probably the wedding or their sad, that he's getting married.

Meanwhile,

Rosie was pacing around worried about her dad.

Flower was reading and Poppy was scrapbooking she notice her daughter's pacing around.

"Rosie?...Are you ok? Don't pace around too much."

"Sorry mom, I'm just worried about dad. What he's not coming back..?!"

Harper went up and said.

"Don't worry princess Rosie we know Branch for a long time, I'm sure he'll come back." Harper said.

"Alright then I'll just find books then." Rosie was walking out of the door. She sees Wood in a suit holding flowers for her.

"Wood...What a Pleasant surprise..." Rosie said seeing him and she wasn't happy to see him.

"I'm full of surprises. This is the day-"

He was cut off by licking his teeth with his tongue, while looking at his reflection. And smiled to check any teeth.

"This is the day your dreams come true." He said sly.

"What do you know about my dreams?..." Rosie asked feeling creeped out by him.

"All of them.

Royal being king while your parents are off to vacation. And married while the little ones play in the floor with bugs. We'll have six or seven."

Rosie faked smiled. "Bugs?"

"No, Rosie strapping boys like me!" He said smiling.

Rosie tries to walk away. "Imagine that..."

"And Who's the lucky who could be?"

"Let me think..."

"You Rosie my beautiful soon be queen."

Rosie moves forward scared. As she moves behind the door.

"W-Wood, I'm speechless. I got nothing to say..."

"Say you marry me?..."

"I'm sorry Wood, but..." She began to opened the door.

She saw him about to kiss her suddenly Rosie then moves away as he falls and landed on the wedding cake. Wood was covered in white and pink frosting in his tuxedo.

Wood gets out of it everyone laughed. Leaf an orange troll with green hair went up to him.

"So..? How did it go?..." He asked.

Wood grabbed him by the collar of the orange troll's vest glaring at him.

"Soon I'll have Rosie for my wife...

And I'll king! Make no mistake about that!"

Wood throw Leaf in the mud.

"Hm! Rude..."

Wood was in rage covered in frosting as everyone laughed.

Rosie opened the door checking if he's gone.

"Is he gone?...Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife boorish brainless!"

"Madame Wood, can you just see it? Madame Wood, is little wife. Ugh! No sir not me! I guarantee it! I want much more of this provincial life!"

Rosie ran to the distant of the flower fields. Looking at the sunrise of the forest.

"I want adventure in the great wild somewhere! I wanted more that I can tell...and for once it might be grand...to have someone understand...I want want so much more than they got planned..."

"Rosie! Rosie!"

She saw her uncle Cooper running to her.

"Uncle Cooper?!" She ran up to him calming him down. "It's ok! What happened?! Where's dad?!"

"We were in the Wood and then this I saw! Eninacs!"

Rosie's blue eyes widened.

"You got to find his track to find him! Take me to him!"

Cooper then helped Rosie as he sniffed the ground to find Branch.

Cooper then tracked him as they arrive at the big dark castle.

Cooper then was frighten first of the Eninacs. Then this.

Rosie the hops off of him. She then let Cooper stay near the gate, she then suddenly the jacket the her father wore.

Rosie picked it up and knows her dad was in there.

"Dad..."

Meanwhile,

Creek, Spring, Glitz, Flame, Raven, Lyric and CJ were discussing about Why Branch can't be freed.

"I told it's gonna happened." Creek said.

"We did to help him. He just wanted a place to stay." Spring said. "It's no use...we can't be the colorful troll we use to be..."

"If only there's a girl here?..."

Rosie came inside, she sees everything dark, lights around inside.

"Hello?...I'm looking for my father...Hello?!" Rosie said. Walking inside.

The servants heard her voice.

"Did You Head That?!" CJ asked.

They looked over and saw a pink troll, walking in.

"It's a girl!" Glitz said.

"Wait Guys." Raven tries to stop them.

"Don't you see?! She the one she the one, who can break the spell!"

Glitz said cheerfully.

Rosie walking in the halls, looking for her dad.

"Hello?...I didn't mean to come in. I'm looking for my father...that's strange... I could've sworn I saw someone..." Rosie said to herself.

She walked to the stairs.

It's dark as the moon shines up above it.

"Dad are you there?" She whispered softly. As she crept closer.

She then suddenly hear a voice.

"Rosie?..." Her Head perk up to recognized the voice. "Dad!" She ran up to him, she saw him in a cage, he was cold and in pain.

"Oh dad, your hands are like ice! I need to get you out."

"Rosie listen to me. You need to leave!"

"Who done this to you?!"

"There's no time to explain! You must go now!"

"I won't leave you dad!"

Suddenly a slam on the door locking it.

"Run Rosie!"

"Who's there?! Who are you?!"

The figure in the shadows with blue eyes looking at her.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm here for my father! Can you see he's sick..."

"He entered my castle! I give him a place for shelter! He's was a thief!" The figure in the shadow said.

"No! He never steal!"

"He steal this!"

He tosses The red rose to the ground as the moon shines above it.

Rosie gasped. "The rose..."

Branch felt guilty. "I'm sorry. Rosie."

" those roses are my prize possessions! And your thief! father attempted take mine! Now leave!" The voice said.

Rosie doesn't want to leave her father, without him who would rule the troll tree,

kingdom what would her mother react?

"Please, let my father go! I'll do anything...?! For his life...!"

"Would you rather take his place?"

"What?..."

"Rosie no! You can't do this!"

"The deal! You wanted your father he free?!" The figure snapped.

Rosie had tears streamed down her eyes. She then said it.

"Yes I'll take his place."

"No Rosie! You can't do this I lost your great grandma! But I won't loose you! Your my daughter!" Branch desperately wanted to keep his daughter safe.

"If I would take his place let him be free?..."

"Yes, But you need to stay here forever."

Rosie couldn't see the figure in the shadow.

"Come into the light?..."

suddenly the grey troll came in the shadows.

Rosie's blue eyes widen she sees the grey troll with grey ashy skin and coal hair with dark blue eyes dark blue hair.

She gasped in surprise to see the grey troll, looking away in sadness scared.

"No Rosie! Please?!" Branch cried trying to get out of the cage. Rosie went up to him, and tears streamed down.

Rosie sighed and had no choice.

She began, to say it. "You had my word..."

"Done!"

Rosie sobbed uncomfortably as Branch went up to her.

Rosie! Sweetie, why did you do this?!"

"I...I...Had no choice dad...Please go..."

"No! I won't, your my daughter!"

The grey troll pulled him away from Rosie. And dragged him out of the castle.

"Please let me see my daughter!"

"She's no longer your concern! Take him back to the troll village!"

The grey troll threw him to the carriage which it's alive and takes him to the village.

"Let me out! Let me out!!! Please!!!" Branch banging the window.

Cooper saw him.

"Branch...?" Cooper asked shocked.

Rosie looked at her father being taken back to the village. She sobbed hopelessly. The grey troll came in. Rosie turned and saw him. And doesn't want to see his face. She sobbed more.

The grey troll felt bad for her. He was too harsh to her.

"I'll take you to your room."

Rosie perked up and looked at him. "M-My room, bu-"

"You want to stay in the tower forever?!" The grey troll snapped.

Rosie shook her head quickly.

"No..."

"Then follow me.."

The grey troll walked. Rosie was scared and sad, about her friends, her mom, dad and her grandfather.

Before she would cry more suddenly, the grey troll came up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the tower to lead her new room.

Rosie was in pain of her wrist from a harsh strong grip from the grey troll.

The grey troll/River looked at her who is crying and scared.

Glitz went up to him.

"Say something to her?..." He whispered.

The grey troll gulped in nervousness.

"I...I...Hope your comfortable here...Ok you go anywhere to the hallways except the west wing."

"What's in the West?-"

"ITS FORBIDDEN!"

Rosie backed up in fear. As he showed her the room she can be comfortable here.

In the room was pink very bright pink.

It's was a pink canopy bed, with a heart pillow blankets. And room was a dresser and mirror.

Rosie came in there.

"If you need anything? My servants will helped you."

"Dinner...Invite her to dinner."

Glitz whispered to The grey troll.

"You will join me for dinner...THATS NOT A REQUEST!" He slammed the door

Rosie tries to find a way out but not.

She ran to the bed and sobbed her heart.

She can't escaped in the castle, she hopeless to escape.

What will she do?...

 **I hope you guys like this?**

 **Sorry for taking so long. I was updating my stories in the Wattpad and this I was gonna do Wood in the story of Gaston if you guys wanted me to do it for the story I try not to copy the part of the stories of my first adaption. Thank you for reading**


End file.
